Into you
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 11 of KinkTober! Prompt - Sounding!


"You need to hold still!" Kageyama hissed out, his arm firmly around Hinata's center, pressing his back tighter to his chest in hopes he would settle down some.

"But…" Hinata whispered, chewing his bottom lip, staring down where his cock was so hard and leaking against his belly.

"No buts, dumb ass," he growled out.

It was kind of hot, having Hinata pressed tightly against him, completely naked while he still wore his tshirt and shorts. Something about the way his arm held his squirming body the more Hinata whined and whimpered at him- it was turning him… a lot. Knowing Hinata was hard, and what they were about to do, his cock was swollen in his briefs that was currently pressed to Hinata.

A deep breath and Hinata relaxed against him, turning his head away- into his neck, breathing hot air onto his skin.

"Ok," a small voice said. "Go."

Rolling his eyes, Hinata could be such a damn drama queen. Easily looking over Hinata's shoulder, his hand stroked over his cock, already wet and leaking over his palm. It was always this huge build up, then he would get into it.

But then again, having Hinata pressed so tight against him, completely naked, his body so small against his- squirming, whining… fuck! His briefs were damp enough as it was.

A few drops of lube, and Kageyama took the sound, lightly brushing it over the head of Hinata's cock. A small gasp and more hot air was being puffed onto his neck.

"I'm going to start now," he whispered- always in awe when they did this. He thought it was stupid the first time Hinata brought it up to him, saying he saw a video and wanted to try it.

But now? Now he looked forward to it.

Hinata would make these small little gasp and whines. They were different sounds from when he was fucking him, or giving in a blow job. These were small, but so intense.

Sliding the sound in a bit, a gasp at his neck while Hinata's body tenses against his. His chest a bright pink color, his cock turning almost red. Using his free hand, he gently massaged at Hinata's balls, taking his mind off the pressure being inserted into his cock.

Going slow, he slowly inserted the thin metal rod into the small hole at the head of Hinata's penis. "Hah!" Hinata breathed. He didn't even have to to look at Hinata's face to know his eyes were tightly closed, and his face all scrunched up. He was sure it was stupidly cute- but he had to pay attention to what he was doing.

Rolling his balls a little more in his hand, he moved his hand to grip at Hinata's shaft, then pressed the sound in more. It easily would slide in, and he carefully pushed at the round ball on the end of the metal rod, watching as it disappeared into Hinata's cock.

The further in the rod went, the tighter his shaft felt. Holding him firmly, Kageyama quickly turned his head, kissing between Hinata's scrunched brow, then pressed the rod in further. Another whimper and Hinata squirmed a little.

"Don't move," he breathed. He did not want to hurt Hinata- though the dumb ass was always asking for pain. He had to shake his head when stupid ideas came up. Ideas like this. If it wasn't for Hinata saying he had tried it already, but it wasn't easy for him to do it on himself… well...

He wouldn't be sitting on his bed with Hinata moaning softly against his neck.

Another easy press and it was almost fully in.

"Tobio…" Hinata whispered.

"Almost, almost."

Pressing the last bit with his finger, it slid all the way into place.

"Ok it is in," he whispered, kissing Hinata's temple.

It was a new sound they had gotten. It had an orange jewel at the end where the ball was. When Hinata took a deep breath and looked down, he gasped and turned to face him. Sweat beaded at his hairline, his face fully flushed.

"It looks great!" he exclaimed.

"Ha! We are talking about your dick here," he said.

"Kageyama!" Hinata said, playfully smacking him. "Stop being so crude!"

"Says the guy with a rod in his dick."

"Keep this up and I'm going to pierce it!" Hinata exclaimed, gently stroking his cock, staring at the orange jewel on the tip of his cock.

Humming, he kissed at Hinata's neck. "Piercing, huh?"

"You fucking perv! You'd prob like that!" Hinata screeched.

Pressing his hips into Hinata's back, he let him feel how he was already turned on. "Maybe a little bit."

It was not something that he would think too much about. Right now he had other things on his mind.


End file.
